The Dance
by mikromb13
Summary: COMPLETE SONGFIC ONESHOT Based on the song The Dance by Garth Brooks. Sometimes things are outside our control. You can miss the pain, but you will have to miss the dance. Please REVIEW


(A/N) This story works out much better if you listen to the song while you read it. I don't own suite life or the song "The Dance" by Garth Brooks (He owns it). See if you can find out who's telling the story and what episode it relates to. (Pretty easy but just for fun) Hint: Antarctica

**The Dance**

I leaned against the railing of my balcony and stared off into the distance. Tears formed in my eyes. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of them. It was no use. The more tears I got rid of, the more formed. It was an endless cycle I was powerless to stop, just like I was powerless to stop her. She was gone, I knew it. I wanted her here more than anything in the world, but this was beyond my control.

I tried, over and over to get her to notice me. How could she be so blind to me? I love her, probably more than I love myself, why couldn't she see that? Why didn't I try harder? Every time, every single time, she'd just give me the smile I loved so much and turn away. Every single time…with the exception of one dance we shared together.

**Looking back, on the memory of,  
The dance we shared, beneath the stars above,  
For a moment, all the world was right,  
How could I have known, that you'd ever say goodbye,**

Her hand gently held mine as I guided her across the dance floor. Her stunning white dress glittered under the flickering light as the music put us into our own world. A world where nothing mattered. A world where we would always be together. There was nothing, nothing but us and the love that binds us. It was a moment that should have lasted forever.

**And now, I'm glad I didn't know,  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go,  
Our lives, are better left to chance,  
I could have missed the pain,  
But I'd have had to miss, the dance.**

As we whirled around, I remembered back to the night before when I taught her how to dance. The way she looked at me. Her voice, amazed at the skill I had longed to show her. All I needed was the tux, and I was perfect…perfect for her.

But fate had other plans. As it was, I was nothing more than a kid, nothing more than a little brother to her. She had her eyes set on another. It crushed me. I had only helped her into the arms of another. I had done everything I could to make this night the best I could…perfect for her, just like I wanted to be. But I was wrong. She had her perfect date, and it wasn't me.

The pain coursed through my body. My heart bled, I wanted her…I loved her. But she didn't love me, she couldn't. What could I do that he couldn't? Nothing! That's all I am…nothing. Nothing but a baby-cute little boy you watch on weekends.

**Holding you, I held everything  
For a moment, wasn't I the king.  
If I'd only known, how the king would fall.  
Well who's to say, you know I might have changed it all**

But then, just as fate had been exceptionally cruel, it brought her back to me. She finally saw that age was nothing for us. She came back to me…hurt, probably even worse than me. I couldn't stay mad at her; my love was greater than my anger and despair. I offered my hand for the last dance of the night, and she took it.

**And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance,  
I could have missed the pain,  
But I'd have had to miss, the dance.**

Like all good things, the night eventually came to an end. We were right back to where we started. I was the immature little boy she thought was cute, nothing more. It's a pain I bottle up everyday.

I realize fate is outside my hands. I can't stop it. Everything's better left to chance, if you try to force it, it comes back on you. I know one day she'll come back, just like she did that night. My arms will be open and waiting. Until then though, that's all I can do…wait.

**Yes my life, is better left to chance,  
I could have missed the pain  
But I'd have had to miss, the dance **


End file.
